


Had It All

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Bucky wants you back, but you don't want to talk to him after he tries to make you jealous.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Had It All

Last night the team went out to a bar, but you didn't stay there for long. You saw Bucky in the booth being very friendly with someone you had never seen before. His face adorned one of his dashing smiles. You hated seeing him so close with somebody else than you.

Your relationship with him at the moment was a bit tense. For some time you were kinda dating, but then ended things before they could evolve into something serious. 

To be fair, you had done something similar the week before, where you tried to make him jealous by flirting with some guy you had met earlier at the bar that night. You made sure that Bucky saw you and heard you laugh. He probably could tell, you were putting on an act though.

Her laughter echoed through the bar, caching your attention again. Bucky was turned with his back to you, leaning closer to his date. The feeling of jealousy pang in your heart, you hated it, at the moment, you hated him. If this was what he was going for, it worked. You had enough it was too much. It felt like he didn't even see or hear you anymore. 

Without saying a word to anyone, you finished the drink you were nursing for the last half an hour, stood up, and not noticed by anyone in the dim light of the bar left into the night.

The next day Bucky tried to get your attention. No matter how hard he tried, you ignored him. It was obvious he wanted to talk, but you weren't in the mood for talking. In the meeting he wrote a note, passing it to Sam who passed it to you.

“Can't you just talk to him?” Sam asked, tired of being the middle man. “Like seriously, what's going on between the two of you?”

“Nothing.” You pushed the note under the papers, not even glancing at it.

“Remind me why did you break up?”

“I don't know, it's complicated.” You could see Bucky writing something again on a small piece of paper.

“It's complicated only if you make it complicated.” With a sigh, Sam passed you another folded note from Bucky.

“I'm sorry, am I disturbing here?” Tony coughed, seeing the notes. “Are we in high school?” Everyone's eyes were on you.

“Sorry, Tony.” You glared at Bucky for getting you in trouble.

Tony continued talking about the next mission. You stared at the papers where you pushed the notes, thinking if you even wanted to read them.

“Where did you disappeared last night?” After the meeting, Bucky run up to you, walking next to you.

“Went home.” You said casually, not looking at him continuing walking.

“You always do that.” He dryly chuckled.

“Do what?”

“Disappear without saying anything.”

“Sometimes I like to do that.”

“I noticed.”

“It wasn't like someone was interested in anything else than his date.” You abruptly stopped, looking at him. Anger and annoyance radiated in your eyes.

“Y/n,” He took a step closer to you, and you took a step back until your back hit the wall. “Y/n, I can't stop thinking about you.” He whispered, placing his palm on the wall beside your head, leaning closer to you. The sleeves of the red henley he's wearing that you love so much are rolled up, exposing his forearms. He knew what he was doing.

“Okay.” You could feel his warm breath on your cheek. The musky scent of him and peppermint filled your seances, bringing back memories. The good memories you had tried to forget after the breakup.

“Okay? That's all you can say?” He raised his eyebrows, his bubble of ego bursting.

“What did you expect me to say?” You trace his cheek with your fingers, barely touching him. The stubble prickling your fingertips.

“That maybe you think about me too, at least sometimes.” He leaned into your palm, craving contact. A lock of hair fell from behind his ear dangling over your hand, tickling your knuckles.

“What would that change?”

“We could try again.” Softly, he brushed his nose against yours. “We had such a good time together.”

“Do you want that?” You peered into his ocean blue eyes. "Get back together?" Why did he always had to look so good without even trying?

“More than anything.” He whispered inching closer. You almost gave in, your lips almost meeting, but you turned away at the last second.

“It's a shame we can't start everything from the beginning.” Patting his cheek, you started walking away. You weren't sure if you wanted to jump back into the relationship.

“Y/n,” He gripped your wrist, tugging you back. “Doll, I never stopped loving you.” He said in a husky tone, knowing what it did to you. Never stopped loving? You didn't even know he loved you.

“James.” You smiled, unexpectedly pinning him against the wall, breath hitching in his throat. “If you love me, then what about her?”

“Who?” For a second, he seemed confused.

“Don't play dumb. The one you were so close last night. Seemed like you two had a good time together.”

“I swear, nothing happened. I was trying to make you jealous the same way you did with me last time. I'm not proud of that, but-” He cupped the side of your face a cocky smile growing on his face. “It looks like it worked.”

You glanced at his lips, licking your own. Bucky smirked, his tongue darting out of his mouth as it swiped over his plump lips. You almost closed the small distance between the two of you, but then decided against it. For now. Pulling away, you started walking away.

“You're doing it again,” He crossed his arms over his chest. “walking away without saying anything. Sometimes it hurts ya know.”

You stopped and turned around, wanting to say something, but he spoke before you could reply.

“I just want you back, baby.” It was all it took to change your mind. Before he could say or do anything else, you crashed your lips against his, pushing him back.

“Mph.” His back collided with the hard wall with a loud thud. He gripped your hips fingers digging into your flesh, pulling you into him. Holding you like you could disappear at any moment. Only now did you realized how much you had actually missed him. You couldn't even remember why did you break up in the first place.

When the need for air became too much, you pulled away, pressing your forehead against his.

“Can we try one more time?” Bucky asked with hope in his voice. “I know we both said and did some things that we're not proud of and didn't mean, but I love you too much to walk away and forget about us.”

“No more stupid games.” You agreed, wrapping your arms around his neck.

Bucky smiled, kissing you again. Swiping his tongue over the seam of your lips, asking for permission, he slipped it past your lips when you granted the access. His hand trailed down your body, hooking his hand behind your knee and his other hand stayed the small of your back. With ease like you weighted nothing, he lifted you wrapping your legs around his waist.

“Y/n, did you read the note?” Sam walked out of the conference room, reading the note with a smile. When you didn't reply, he looked up and froze for a second. “Alright, I see you resolved everything between you.” He passed you, but then returned. “I just - I'll just leave this here.” He tucked the note between your bodies while you awkwardly looked at each other with blushed faces and then walked away.

“You didn't read the note?” Bucky lowered you to your feet.

“No, was it important?” You caught the small piece of paper before it fell to the floor.

“Erm...you don't have to read it.” He tried to take it from you, but you held it tightly in your hand, stepping back. Bucky reached for it again, but you turned your back to him.

“Now, I have to read it.” You unfolded it and started reading his neat handwriting.

Please talk to me  
I can't take this anymore  
Two different worlds collided. No matter what, we could always turn shadows into the light. Without even knowing it, you made me a better version of myself. We spent long nights together, I fell in love with you, and now without you, I feel so lost... All I know is that we had it all.  
“Buck...” You turned around to face him.

“Yeah, I know it's sappy, but-” You didn't wait for him to finish, before wrapping him tightly into your arms. Bucky hugged you with a sigh of content, nuzzling his face in your hair. “I had to say how I feel about you sooner.”

“I love you too.” You whispered in the crook of his neck, knowing that this time everything would be different.


End file.
